Hardship: The story of Raiyne Jacqueline
by ShreeBee
Summary: Raiyne Jacqueline, a 19 year old pirate, was thought to be bad luck and a bit of a nusance to some, but her luck and life would soon change... Original Characters, Includes Capt. Jack, Gibbs, Barbossa, and others from the Potc movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ShreeBee here! This is a fiction I started a while back. I originally wanted it to come out the day the third movie came out but, oh well. This is mostly about Raiyne my original character but you'll also see Captain Jack and other character from the movie in the story. So without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters or locations of Pirates of the Carribean are mine but the Crew of the Sea Stallion... _all mine_.**

* * *

**Hardship:**

**The story of Captain Raiyne Jacqueline the true pirate queen**

Chapter 1

Now Introducing Raiyne Jacqueline

"Stupid smelly ship…" she muttered to herself as she scrubbed the deck.

Raiyne was stuck scrubbing the floor, again! Raiyne was 19 years old and a pretty good pirate in her opinion. She also refused to wear a dress or skirt, like most girls of her time. That's why she wore her dirty, grimy, khaki knickers, a fluffy white shirt she borrowed from one of the guys, worn to death brown shoes, a tattered red and white striped cloth tied around her forehead to keep her hair (and sweat) out of her eyes, and some gold jewelry adorning her ears and arms, which she stole. Of course!

Raiyne was sick of cleaning the floor and spat on it. She stood up and looked around on the boat to observe the crew. Raiyne was friends with almost everyone on deck. She was very well respected by most of the crew and could very well be captain. That was the exact reason she wasn't.

The ship's current captain was Captain James B. Grear. He hated Raiyne. To him she was a smart-mouth youngster whose reputation was exaggerated and was liked by the crew too much. Besides a girl could never be a captain, it was bad luck. This was also the reason the crew never got the nerve to form a mutiny, for fear of the bad luck that might come to them. So, to keep Raiyne "in line" and out of his sight James Grear stuck her with one of the worst jobs, scrubbing the deck. Raiyne glared at the captain as she threw down her brush.

"Where in heck are we going!" she yelled at him.

"Nun yer business, ya little lass," the gruff captain stared back at his compass.

"It becomes my business when I haven't eaten all day!" Raiyne retorted at Captain Grear. Other crew members grunted and agreed. Grear folded a bit, "We're headed for a port, so shut yer traps."

Satisfied Raiyne pushed back her slightly curly dark brown hair that reached her waistline. Her hazel eyes scanned the wooden vessel for a crew mate she knew had a drink on him. "Cutter," she called. No one really knew his real name. It was forgotten when he gained the nickname of 'Cutter' from some circumstances dealing with a cutlass.

Cutter looked like he had gone through hell and back. He had messy strawberry-blonde hair, light brown eyes, torn and worn rags that he called clothing and a huge scar from a sword down the center of his face.

"Ya got any rum or a non-contaminated drink?" Raiyne asked the ragged man.

"I got a bit o' rum," he tossed her the bottle. She caught it, "Thanks Cutter!" Raiyne took a huge swig and tossed it back to him.

"So, what are ya doing?" she asked him, "I'm stuck cleaning the floor again."

"I'm lookout," Cutter replied with a grin. Though Cutter looked ragged he was a young 25 years. He looked 5 years older than he actually was, but when he smiled he looked his rightful 25 years.

"Lucky ol' pirate," Raiyne reluctantly went back to her brush and bucket. The rum was satisfying, but always left you wanting more, the downside if you wanted your thirst quenched. Sadly, that day was one of the days the whole crew was wishing their thirsts could be quenched. The ever bright sun was beating down on them and the sweltering heat was almost unbearable. Everyone (even the untouchable captain) on the ship was sweating profusely. Sure, you could say it was a hard life, but Rainye loved it. She felt free on the open sea and couldn't live without it even if she was 'bad luck'.

"Land ahead!" shouted the guy in the crow's nest named Ashiton.

"All prepare to pull into port!" yelled Captain Grear.

Raiyne was glad to go to her post and abandon her duties cleaning the hard wood deck. Her other duty on the ship was to man the sails with the help of another crew member. As usual it was Corin. He was a quiet guy, but also very sensitive about his name (being a lass's name). He attacked anyone who made fun of it. Rayine learned of this the hard way a few years ago.

Raiyne grabbed on to the steering part of the sail and pulled it this way and that until they ship finally landed into port. Raiyne usually hated going onto land because they always had to look out for the government army and navy trying to hang them. Even if you hadn't committed a crime, being a pirate was reason enough.

Raiyne smiled when she saw this particular port. She loved the crazy, drunk pirates here.

"Tortuga," she smiled slyly while saying the words.

* * *

**Well I hope ya'll like the start of my first fic. That's all for now! -SB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tortuga**

"All crew repot to me before leaving the ship," ordered the captain. The crew lined up before him. Rainye cocked her head to peek at the rest of the crew. "Yes," she said to herself on seeing she was not the shortest anymore. It was one of those things that bothered her for a while now. Everyone on the crew liked to muss up or pat the head of the shortest person. Albeit she felt happy for this change, she felt a bit sorry for the new shortest guy who had bushy, curly hair. The kind of hair that everyone was compelled to pat. Raiyne finally paid attention to the Captain again.

"Now, who wants to get rations?"

Corin quickly raised his hand for the job because he hated dealing with the mass of drunken pirates here. There were far less drunk pirates in the area where they bought their supplies.

"Good!" remarked the captain, happy that he didn't have to threaten anyone to get the supplies. "Now, ye can do whatever yer like, just don't bother me and be back by sundown ya hear!" the captain growled. Everyone agreed merrily and walked off the ship as quickly as possible.

"Hey Cutter, who's standin' guard?" Raiyne asked Cutter as they walked off the ship.

"Ah, poor Curly, being the newest and all," Cutter answered.

"Poor Curly," Raiyne thought to herself. She looked back toward the ship. She could see his curly, bushy hair bouncing up and down as he walked around the ship. Luckily, she had never had to stand guard before because they were too afraid to leave 'bad luck' alone on the boat. Raiyne gladly used this superstition to her advantage to get her out of many grueling tasks.

"So where you going Cutter?" Raiyne asked inquisitively after taking one last look at Curly.

"I'll probably tag along with Corin. I don't feel like dealing with crazy pirates today," Cutter mumbled as he stared at building that had just caught in fire.

"What?!" Raiyne exclaimed. Cutter looked over at her and rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Whatever," Raiyne puffed, "I guess you are getting old." Cutter blew off the insult and started walking towards Corin. Most of the 12 men of the crew (save Curly) had already made it to the pub. She found herself more or less alone. Raiyne tightened up her head band before moving on.

"I guess I could go to the pub," she said aloud to herself. Most of her friends from other pirate crews went there. She started to walk the familiar path, through the bustling street where wildness ran amok. Not much had changed since the last time she came to the pub. Pirates were packed in wall to wall drinking, hanging out, or fighting.

Raiyne navigated her way through the dense crowd and finally got close to the bartender.

"Could ya fill this with rum?" she handed him her leather flask. He handed the bottle back to her when he was done.

"A little lass like you shouldn't be in here," he chuckled.

"And a little lad like you shouldn't be carin'" Raiyne snapped back as she threw him the coins that paid for the rum.

"I should've stolen it," she thought to herself. She then turned around to spot a familiar face. This person made her both happy and angry at the same time. It was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Her other good friend Gibbs was sitting cater-corner to him at a table. They were set up in a reception-like manner. Raiyne walked slowly toward them as she took a swig of the sweet and strong rum. The two were looking downward at the time she approached them.

"Strangling your compass I see. That won't help at all," Raiyne remarked snidely. Gibbs looked up and smiled immediately. Jack shook the compass a few more times and snapped it closed.

"Oh bugga…Raiyne, if you've come to slap me just let me know and I'll leave now," Jack quickly said as he started to leave his seat. Jack was his usual self as always, but Raiyne also noticed he seemed a bit less calm from when the last time she met him.

"Why shouldn't I slap you?! After you kiss me, then run away afterwards, all to find out you just wanted to steal my rum!" Raiyne fumed.

"At that age I was helping you. No lass that age should be drinkin' rum. So…" he stalled a moment, "I took it upon myself to take the temptation away, so you should actually be thanking me," Captain Jack craftily explained.

"Oh really?" she said angrily folding her arms.

"Sure." He sat back down and started strangling the compass.

"You know that thing never worked," remarked Raiyne.

Jacked looked up at her and used his hand while saying, "It works."

As Raiyne was about to turn around to walk off Captain Jack spoke.

"Are you captain of that ship yet?"

Raiyne turned back around.

"I ain't captain of the Sea Stallion yet. Plus, if I was I'd have a captain's hat," Raiyne added pointing to her head.

"Oh I thought you just hated hats, just like hate dresses," He said opening the compass.

"True," Raiyne smirked. "By the way," she asked, "where's your hat?"

Jack snapped the compass closed as she said that.

"I lost it."

"Lost it?"

"Yeah, savvy?"

"You and that hat were inseparable, what happened?"

Gibbs cut in, "He dropped it in the ocean."

"And didn't retrieve it?"

"Nay."

It was Captain Sparrow's turn to cut in the conversation. "Raiyne, you know how much we love talking to you," he motioned his hands telling her to leave, "but I need you to move over or leave, love."

"It's Jones isn't it," Raiyne remarked as she pushed her curly hair out of her eyes.

Jack Sparrow retorted, "It most certainly is not. I just need some more crew for the Pearl." He went back to fiddling with the compass.

Raiyne turned her head to look behind her. "There's no one in line…I'll make ya a deal though. I'll get some guys to come over here to join."

Jack Sparrow became interested.

"What's my part of the deal? You know if you wanted to be part of my crew you can join now."

Raiyne sneered, "No thanks. Your part of our deal is to come no where near me or my ship until you're done with Davy Jones."

"Your ship?" he mused. "Fine, whatever, deal," Captain Jack agreed.

"Good."

Raiyne stood up on the table Gibbs was currently sitting at.

"ANYONE WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE MOST LEGENDARY PIRATE CREW, COME 'EAR! THE BLACK PEARL IS TAKIN' MEMBERS!"

She noticed a few coming forward. "You're welcome," she jumped off the table and started to walk away.

"Hey, how about a kiss for ol' Captain Jack before you never see 'im again," Jack smiled slyly as he said this.

"Not a chance ol' man," Raiyne answered back as she waved the rum while walking away.

"Darn, I thought I'd get some free rum," Jack told Gibbs, "an' I am certainly not an old man. That would be my father." He shook the compass again as the first old man arrived. "I know what I want," Captain Jack chanted to himself.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2! Hope ya'll liked it (since Captain Jack was in it!) Anyway, till next chapter! -SB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Loyal Crew**

Rayine was about to walk up the dirty steps, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Not another drunk guy."

She turned her heel on him cutlass in hand. Surprised, the guy took a step back. He wasn't a complete drunk, but he looked pretty bad off. She actually felt a bit sorry for him. Raiyne stored the cutlass back in its holster.

"Sorry bout that mate."

"No problem, I just have a couple questions." His accent was funny, he sounded like a royal brit.

"Ask away…" Raiyne replied while she placed her hands on hips. (She also wanted to make sure her rum was still there.)

"Were you not the one who just made that announcement?"

"Tis I."

"Was Jack Sparrow there?"

"Indeed."

The dirty man walked off.

Raiyne pondered to herself for a moment, "What would that guy want with ol' Sparrow. Though, he did look familiar…"

Raiyne thought about it for a slight bit longer, and then it came to her.

"Ah! The pain in the neck, Norrington."

Then she thought about what she had done. "Uh oh, I hope Jack's not in trouble."

Too Late.

The whole pub became silent as Norrington pulled a gun out on Jack, while Jack was hiding behind a palm branch.

"Idiot, doesn't he know how to hide," Raiyne whispered under her breath.

Just as James Norrington was about to shoot Jack, two guys grabbed Norrington, and changed his aim. The bullet broke a guy's glass bottle of rum, making the sticky substance spill all over him and the floor.

"This isn't gonna be good."

Raiyne snuck herself out of the pub right as a huge brawl started to break loose.

When Raiyne made it back to the deck where the Sea Stallion was, only the curly haired guy, Captain Grear, Cutter, and Corin were there. There were seven missing.

"Where's everyone?"

Cutter answered, "Not here yet, the Captain says he's just waiting for Ashiton and R, then he's going to leave."

"But what if the others don't get here before them?"

The Captain cut in, "Then we're leavin' em."

"But that's wrong! You can't leave crew that's been loyal to you for almost an eternity!"

"Why not, I'm the captain of this ship, and I told em to come back at sundown! Now shaddup brat!"

Raiyne glared at him then turned to Cutter. "I swear, one of these days I'm--"

"Going to throw him off the ship. It might happen Raiyne; I heard some o' the guys talking about throwing him off the ship and actually going through with a mutiny."

"Really?" Raiyne's hazel eyes brightened.

Cutter nodded.

"That's great!" She took a huge gulp of rum and wiped her mouth with her already grimy blouse sleeve.

As Raiyne finished wiping her mouth, Ashiton and six others from the crew ran toward them.

"It was amazing!"

"It was hilarious!"

"I'm telling you it was a girl."

"Nah, Raiyne's the only girl I know who dresses like that, it was a guy."

"Breaking a bottle over that drunk's head was pretty funny I must say."

"Ya making fun of the way I dress?" Raiyne cut in.

"Far from it," Ashiton explained as they walked together aboard the Sea Stallion. "There was this fight that broke loose at the pub. Well, long story short, the drunk started talking rubbish so then the lad hit him over the head with the drunk's own bottle. Then 'e says, "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself." It sent me into fits o' laughter."

Another named Eyes spoke up, "It was a girl though."

"Who cares," Ashiton retorted then turned back to Raiyne, "Well, some of the fools who thought the lad was girl thought it was the 'Great Raiyne Jacqueline'!"

"Me? I left when the fight started."

"I know. I told them that your hair was much darker than that and that you fight with two cutlasses. I also reminded them that that guy fighting was a lad."

Raiyne laughed, but then stopped when she saw the ship was starting to pull out of port.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting someone!" Raiyne yelled to Grear.

Just as Raiyne uttered those words a tall lanky guy was spotted running down the dock, he was known as Chad.

"Wait! Wait!" he yelled out to the ship that was drifting away.

"Can't you stop?!" shouted Raiyne.

"No!" yelled back Grear.

"Raiyne couldn't leave Chad like that; he was part of the crew."

"Chad, stowaway on the Black Pearl, they won't notice you there. We'll come back to get ya!"

Chad looked sad and lost because the only crew he had ever known was sailing away from him. He nodded his shaggy messy hair to Raiyne and turned back the other way to find the Black Pearl.

That was the last time Raiyne saw Chad. He was aboard a cursed ship and was taken by the kraken. Months later when Raiyne found out, it gave her more reason to hate Captain James B. Grear.

"Forget the code, never desert loyal crew…" she said to herself as they sailed away from the scrawny pirate.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3! Sorry it took a while to put up, I just got a new computer so I had to transfer files and whatnot. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed it! -SB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Where's the Rum?!?!**

Raiyne's eyelids flitted a bit. The moonlight crept up upon her face, shining onto her eyes.

"Ghnugh! I can't sleep!"

She heard some of the still awake crew snicker at this. "You guys still awake?"

Some of the crew grunted an approval while others just said 'aye'. So, she was not the only one not able to sleep.

"Let's have some fun while we're up. What do ya say?" Raiyne whispered loudly to the restless crew.

"What kind of fun?" someone said, most likely Looney.

"You'll see," Raiyne said as she started to find her way to the ship's cellar stairs.

Raiyne slowly made her way down the steps following the dim light that was at the bottom. She stumbled all the way to the bottom then picked up the lantern sitting there. "Well, that's convenient," she muttered. Raiyne made her way through the cellar, looking for the bottles of rum. She found that her path was strangely clear.

"Didn't we just get supplies yesterday?"

She made her way over to the rum.

"ONE BOTTLE?!" she exclaimed with a bit of shock and disappointment.

She stumbled back the way she came.

"Who's up?"

Raiyne heard four grunts saying that they were there.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell ya boys that there was only one bottle and since I was the one who had to get it, I get the most rum."

She popped off the cork and started to chug.

* * *

Raiyne took one last swig of rum. "I feel like ransacking a village, how bout you Cutter?" He could tell she was completely drunk now.

"Not exactly," he answered honestly.

"Doesn't James Grear know it takes valuables to get supplies? It ain't like gold grow on trees."

Cutter laughed.

"Aye, Aye," he shifted in his hammock. "If that were true I'd be a gardener!"

Raiyne snorted in laughter. "Good one! Though, even if-if gold grew on trees ya couldn't t-take me off the sea."

"Really, why?"

"Well," she mumbled something then passed out into her hammock.

"That Raiyne, she's gonna have a bloody awful headache tomorrow."

"Aye!" Ashiton agreed for he was the only other one still awake.

* * *

The next morning Cutter was on deck standing guard. Only he, another pirate by the name of Riley (who was a bit of a grouch), and Ashiton were on the deck of the creaking ship. Cutter was pacing back and forth when he finally looked up and saw something in the distance.

"Ashiton, could you see what that is?"

"Aye," he stood up and pulled his eyeglass. He studied the ship for a second then closed the metal contraption.

"Good news, a merchant ship, what do ya think?"

Cutter answered, "I'll wake the Captain or R."

"Aye."

Cutter came back with a bald buff guy with dark skin. He was dressed nice looking British navy coat and a dingy white shirt underneath. He also had a huge gold piece hanging from one of his ears. The man was tall but not as tall as Ashiton. He walked beside Cutter and did not look one bit drowsy from just waking up.

"Mornin' R!" yelled Ashiton from the crow's nest.

"What's this wakin' me up for?" R grinned as he yelled.

"Well, we've spotted a merchant ship. It looks loaded! I'd say Calypso is smilin' on us!"

R laughed, "Aye, Aye"

Cutter cut in, "So what we doing?"

"We're gonna let them share the wealth with us."

R started to give orders. "Cutter, wake the crew. Riley, wake the Captain."

They both ran off.

"Ashiton, watch the ship."

"I was already--"

"No complaints."

"Whatever." Ashiton went back to peering at the ship in the looking glass.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Don't worry, next chapter will be longer and have a lot more action. Well, till next chapter! -SB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Battle of Merchant Ship**

"WAKE UP ALL YA LAZY BONES!"

"Gaah! Not so loud Cutter, I'm up, I'm up!" answered Raiyne. She got out of her hammock as did everyone else save one, Loony. He was as drunk as Raiyne last night, if not more, and would not leave his deep sleep.

"Loony, get up!" tried Cutter. Raiyne put her hand on Cutter's mouth before he yelled once more.

"I got this one."

Cutter stared dumbfounded at her as she walked over to grab a bucket that was placed to catch a leak in the wood. The bucket was nearly full of salty sea water. She drowsily walked back to the sleeping Loony and casually poured the water on him.

Loony abruptly stood up with a small yelp and sputtered. He looked Raiyne straight in the eyes. He was as mad as a wet cat.

"What was that for?!"

Raiyne looked at him blankly, "We got work to up top. So, shut up and come on." She robotically walked up the steps. Cutter and Loony followed her both saying nothing, looking absolutely dumbfounded.

"What took ya guys so longs!" yelled R at the helm.

Raiyne was about to explain when Loony cut in. "My fault R, I was being an ass to Cutter and Raiyne, sorry guys." He smiled.

Cutter didn't know what to say. He had never heard an apology from Loony in all the years he had known the guy. "Was he still drunk?" Cutter thought to himself.

Raiyne was now out of her drowsy state and back to her cocky self. "That's more like it Loony! Now to your post," she jeered.

"Don't push it Raiyne," growled Loony as he stumbled off to his post.

"Ya know ya like it," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what are we doin' today R?" Raiyne questioned R.

"Merchant ship ahead…we're taking anything useful or valuable. It's every man or woman for himself," R answered.

"Sounds good enough for me!"

She paused.

"Where's that sorry old guy we call Captain?"

R rolled his eyes to keep from laughing. "Riley can't get him to get up."

"Is he dead?" Raiyne smiled mischievously.

"No, for some reason he doesn't think we need to take the ship. But I feel we've been on shaky seas lately, if you know what I mean."

"I think so," she said, "Gold don't grow on no trees." She smiled at Cutter. He smirked back. Apparently, Raiyne was able to remain conscious in her state of drunkenness.

"Well if he's not gonna wake up, I'll make him!" Raiyne announced.

R tried to stop her, "Raiyne, I don't think—"

Too late.

"Ol' Grear, if ya don't come out here right now everyone's gonna vote me as the new captain!"

At that, Captain Grear bursted through from one of the doors on deck. He looked flustered. Raiyne laughed so hard that she almost fell over. Others snickered.

"What's this about a new captain?"

"Just a joke Ol' Captain Grear," she sneered.

He seethed.

He then finally noticed the ship was speeding toward the merchant ship. "I thought I said we weren't ransacking this ship," Grear argued at R.

Raiyne answered, "Oh lighten up ya ol' stick in the mud, we're pirates for goodness sake!" Before Captain Grear could fuss at Raiyne, R cut in.

"I think what she means is that even though we got supplies it won't last us for more than a week. Just our luck a loaded merchant ship is coming our way. So, as pirates we feel it's a good idea to ransack it."

"Beautifully put translation R," complimented Raiyne.

"Thank you! We're getting close men, Ashiton—"

R was then cut off by Grear.

"That's my job and I'll take it."

R nodded but he looked a bit disgusted.

"Ashiton, get ready to hoist the flag. R, stay at the helm. Riley, Corin, and Curly haired kid, man the cannons."

"Sir my name is—"

Grear continued ignoring the small boy. "Everyone else get ready to jump ship!"

While they were waiting for the moment they would pounce to the other ship the remaining crew readied their weapons.

"So, what are you using Timothy? I'm gonna use my two cutlasses, as usual," Raiyne asked and explained.

The young man named Timothy turned around. He had the face of a naughty lad and short brown mouse colored hair. He wore a tattered headband and a three corned hat upon his head. His stick-like lanky figure was covered by a very loose fitting shirt and dirty baggy pants. Gold jewelry also adorned his arm and both ears.

"Hmm…I'll probably use a sword and my dagger for short distances." He pulled up his oversized boots. Timothy then turned to Loony. "How about you Loony?" he asked.

Loony turned Timothy's way as Raiyne listened in on the conversation. "Might use the pistol I found, if they get on my nerves enough." He smiled maliciously.

"Where did you get a pistol?!" asked Timothy and Raiyne at the same time.

"Picked it off a drunk who was shooting it in the air at Tortuga."

"Does it have any shots left?" asked Raiyne.

"One," answered Loony.

Timothy snorted in laughter, "Well, I have a feeling you won't be using it today!"

The laughter subsided when they saw the flag being raised. That flag was one of the reasons Raiyne was on this ship in the first place. She was pretty good at sewing so for a while she worked in her mother's sewing shop, but she loved being out on the sea too much. So, one day a pirate whose vest they had patched up a while back, named Ashiton, asked Raiyne if she could make a good pirate flag. Her mother opposed of this greatly saying that she would never make a flag for a pirate. But the young 13 year old Raiyne took him on the side saying, "If you guys 'kidnap' me and take me on your ship I'll make ya the best flag free of charge." It was an offer Ashiton couldn't refuse. He agreed saying, "Aye, but that doesn't promise you a spot on the crew."

"I understand," the young Raiyne answered. "Anything on the ocean is better than this for me."

The black flag billowed in the wind. It had two red cloth torches on it. The first torch pointed to a white jolly roger, while the other torch pointed to a house. It was a warning to the helpless merchant ship as they started to pull up along side it.

Captain Grear walked toward the side of the ship and yelled at the merchant ship crew, "Surrender now or we'll blow the livin' daylights outta yer."

"Livin' daylights?" thought Raiyne to herself.

The merchant ship's crew looked towered their leader in fear. The guy who was assumed leader, due to the fact that everyone was staring at him answered.

"Never."

At that cue the Sea Stallion's cannons started to fire. The crew aboard the other ship panicked like ants that have lost their way. That's when R yelled, "Jump ship now!"

Now joined by Ashiton, the seven of them threw their ropes with metal hooks and proceeded to climb aboard the other ship. Things seemed to be going fine until Raiyne felt her rope get a bit wobbly. She looked up. The leader of the merchant ship was cutting her rope with a knife.

"What the hell," she glared at the man as she searched for a mate's rope to jump to. She heard gunshots over her head. Grear was shooting at the man trying to cut her rope. She turned Grear's way, "Thanks Captain but, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!!!" She ducked as she heard another bullet pass by her head.

Raiyne once again turned her attention to finding another rope. The closest was Timothy's. Raiyne started swinging her rope side to side, using her body weight. She could tell the rope was becoming looser by the second. As soon as she felt she was close enough to the other rope she jumped. She flew across with nothing to hold her but the air. She had made it!

Raiyne then grabbed the rope with one hand and then swung up her other hand. Once she got control of the new rope she looked back to see the rope she was just on falling back toward the ship. Her eyes widened, seeing as how she just avoided death by falling rope.

Raiyne's eyes turned back to the merchant ship's deck. The leader of the opposing ship was headed to the rope she was on now. She groaned as she shimmied her way toward the merchant ship. He was about to start cutting the new rope when Timothy, who had just made it to the other side, turned his sword on the leader.

"Get yer knife away from my rope."

Timothy swung his sword at the guy, but he ducked and ran off. At that Raiyne made it to the other side and jumped aboard the merchant ship. She noticed some of the other crew having to fight their way even to move on the cramped ship.

Raiyne fought her way through the never-ending merchant ship crew. She then caught sight of the leader of the ship and changed her course toward him. She was almost on his tail when,

"BOOM!"

Another of Grear's bullet's nearly hit her head.

"James Grear stop shooting because it seems like your trying to hit me!" she yelled. Even though she knew he was trying to hit the leader, but he was doing an awful job of shooting today.

Raiyne turned back around to her target to find that he had disappeared. "Uhh!" she grunted. She decided to forget her pursuit of the leader and find some loot. She searched the deck fighting her way through with two cutlasses in hand. She found a door and let herself in. "Ooh…captain's quarters," she thought happily to herself as she took her first look at the dimly lit room. Raiyne could still hear the constant fighting going on outside as she stealthily walked around the room. You could never tell if someone was hiding; waiting to spring an attack on you.

Once she saw the room was safe she started going through the drawers. To her surprise she found tons of different stuff. There were clothes (she took), maps (she took), a shot gun (oooh! she took), occasional gold (definitely took), and other useful items (anything she could carry she took).

Raiyne sauntered out the door juggling her loot when she walked out to an unnerving sight. Everyone on both ships was standing still and no one was making a move. She looked over to some of her crew members. She looked at each of them all holding loot, but all standing still. Raiyne finally turned to the center of the ship. There was the merchant ship's leader.

He had found all the explosives he could find, piled them together, and was holding a lit lantern over it, threatening to kill them all. He had a grin on his face as if he had lost all sanity.

Raiyne panicked and looked toward R. There was nothing he could do except stare for he had no gun on him to kill the madman. She looked toward Grear and he was doing nothing…

Wait! He was doing nothing? This guy had a gun!

"Grear! What are you doing? Shoot him already before he gets us all killed!" Raiyne yelled.

"No."

This woke Ashiton from his trance. "No? What do you mean no?"

The whole crew looked as if they all wanted to kill Grear.

Grear spoke up again, "I mean, Raiyne said I should stop shooting, and I did. It will be her fault if you all die."

"WHAT?!" Raiyne screeched, "Grear, you ol' gas bag, can't you take a joke! How can you blame this on me?!" Raiyne yelled.

"Too bad…" said the leader as the lantern dropped from his hands. It all happened so fast it's easier to describe it in slow motion.

As the lantern headed for the explosives, Raiyne dived for the lantern that would set off the explosion. At the same time Loony used his one shot to shoot the maniacal leader of the merchant ship. Cutter also pushed over the dynamite that the lantern might have hit.

Now back to real motion.

Smoke was spouting from Loony's pistol as the leader lay dead. Raiyne managed to catch the lantern that might have hit the explosives anyway if Cutter hadn't pushed some of it over. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the panic of the moment washed away.

"We're all good here R!" Raiyne yelled, ignoring Captain Grear all together. R laughed to hide the look of terror he once had on his face.

"Good job men!" he yelled, "Haul the booty back here!"

The crew smiled at R, totally ignoring Grear.

"We're not takin' this boat, R?" asked Raiyne.

"No. It looks like it's gonna sink any second now!"

"Whatever you say, Captain R!" she looked at Grear when she said this. He looked disgusted but ignored her comment. R laughed nervously, "Just bring the loot back."

"Aye!" they all said at once.

* * *

**Phew! This was a really long chapter but fun to write! I hope ya'll liked it anyway. Plz Review, I'd like to know what you guys think. Thanks! -SB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mutiny**

Everyone was silent as they brought the loot aboard the Sea Stallion. Only R could be heard because he was figuring out how to divide the loot.

Raiyne turned toward Captain Grear and glared. She couldn't hold the anger in any longer, unlike her crew members. She stomped over to Grear.

"Why didn't you shoot? You could've gotten us all killed! How were you gonna maneuver this whole ship with 4 men and a kid? What kind of captain doesn't look out for the good of the crew?!"

Cutter pulled Raiyne back for it seemed like she was about to punch Captain Grear. While holding Raiyne, Cutter looked Grear in the eyes saying, "Raiyne's right though…I mean, how can you trust your captain if, you know, he won't even make an effort to spare your life."

Captain Grear looked toward the ground, "I was teachin' Raiyne a lesson. She shouldn't mouth off."

"But when does a stupid lesson go too far!" Ashiton challenged. Ashiton then looked Grear in the eyes and said, "If he's not lookin' out for the better of the crew then he's no captain of mine."

"Aye!" Raiyne said almost instantly.

"Aye!" Loony and Timothy said at the same time, right after Raiyne.

"Aye," squeaked the small curly haired boy.

"Aye," grumbled the grouchy Riley.

"Aye, Aye," said the thin faced, patch covered Eyes.

Cutter hesitated, mutiny usually meant bad news for the whole crew, but then he looked down at the girl he was now holding by one forearm. She looked up at him.

"Please Cutter," she mouthed with her lips, not making a sound.

Cutter looked up at Grear who looked stunned at how many agreed to his nullification as captain.

"Aye," Cutter said finally.

R was also uncertain on his decision. He had been first mate of the Sea Stallion. He couldn't sell Grear out that instantly. R then thought about Grear's latest performance. R knew Grear didn't even try to save them; he would sell them out the first chance he got.

"Aye," growled R, his deep brown eyes looked away from Grear.

The last was Corin. He looked around; everyone was staring at him. He certainly wasn't gonna be the only one kicked off the boat with Grear. He sighed, shrugged his shoulders, then said, "…Aye."

At that the expulsion of James B. Grear as captain was complete. Everyone had voted and all the odds were against him.

"Ye can't do this to me!" he shouted.

Raiyne stepped forward, ignoring his outburst. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Grear, what's your choice?" Raiyne posed him this question.

James Grear took out his gun and pointed it Raiyne. "Maybe I can blow yer head off, brat!"

Timothy and Loony then appeared behind Grear each with a knife in hand. "That won't be necessary, James," chanted Timothy. "For that you deserve to be thrown off the boat," finished Loony while taking the gun from Grear's hand. They both looked at Raiyne for her approval.

"No," she said. "Give im' the longboat. We are not gonna copy the ways of that weasel, Barbossa."

Few knew who she was even talking about, but the few who met Barbossa and heard of the things he'd done didn't like him very much. Only two of the crew actually knew what Raiyne had against him, but I'll share that tale with you another time.

Loony and Timothy pulled the rope down to bring up the longboat.

"Your chariot awaits, sire!" The two snickered as James Grear was being pushed toward the longboat. He was then pushed in by Loony and the boat started to lower.

"I hope ye all get struck by bad luck! May Davy Jones's Kraken come upon ye all!"

Most of the crew looked infuriated as he uttered those words. But Raiyne (total change of character) coolly said, "I just hope you find land James Grear."

The ropes were cut as she said this. James Grear's mouth was agape in shock for he had never seen the 19 year old so calm and mature, even after his nasty comment.

They all watched as Grear drifted away. Would they ever see him again? Raiyne hoped not. But you could never tell…

R took the crew out of their staring trance. "Now to get down to business."

* * *

**For this chapter I actually had too find out the different ways pirates do a mutiny. Raiyne actually throws Grear off the ship the merciful way (in a longboat) which is a complete change of character for Raiyne. **

**Special thank you cookie to my reviewer: ExplosiveNoteNinja**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write! Till next time! -SB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The New Captain**

"So first order of business, we need a captain," R stated.

The whole crew turned toward Raiyne who looked incredulously back at the others.

"Don't give me that look!"

R smiled. "I vote Raiyne."

"I vote R!" she said almost instantly.

R walked over to Raiyne, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You're the best for the job, an' you know it."

Raiyne looked around to see the smiling (some indifferent) faces of the crew.

"Oh alright, I'll whip ya guys into shape," she smiled slyly.

R turned back toward the crew. "So, who wants the little lady as captain?"

"Aye!" they all said, some with more gusto than others.

"Good!" R said, "Now, second order o' business, who's yer first mate gonna be?"

This was a tough one for Raiyne. She liked them all, but she had narrowed it down to Cutter and R. She would probably pick Cutter in an instant, but R had helped her so much in the past also. R could see this decision coming so he looked away from her. Cutter also noticed this how long this decision was taking.

"You know you don't have to pick me Rayne, I'm fine where I am," he mumbled.

"No, no, Raiyne just pick him already," R also mumbled.

"Shush you two I'm trying to think," Raiyne fussed at them.

They were silent once more…..

………………………………………………..

……. "Ah, no,"………………………………..

…………………………………………………………….

"Cutter! Sorry R! Now let's divide the loot."

The whole crew, except Raiyne who was making her way towards the loot, stood still in shock for a moment because of Raiyne's quick nonchalant answer.

"What are ya'll doing standin' like a bunch of dolls, get to work! Cutter get the loot!"

They all ran around looking for some thing to do so Raiyne wouldn't yell at them.

* * *

"Here it is…" Cutter said to Raiyne as he set down the last item.

"Uh…We got new people?"

He turned to the eight men behind him who looked a lot more raggedy than he.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Cutter said as if he forgot they were standing right behind him. "They're some of the guys still alive from the merchant ship. They say they'll be loyal as long as you keep 'em alive."

Raiyne stepped toward one of them. She stood on her tippy-toes to face him. "And if I don't keep ya alive are you still gonna be loyal?"

"Yes, yes miss," the man stumbled.

She smiled maliciously.

"An' fer the rest of ya is it the same answer?"

They quickly nodded.

"Good," she said.

They all looked confused as she picked up an orange from the loot.

"Now have an orange!"

One of the men reluctantly took the orange from her.

"Thank Ashiton!" she yelled out the entire crew, "Now, I want everyone to take a piece of fruit from our loot. I'm not dealing with scurvy anytime soon."

Each of the crew took a piece of fruit and munched into it hungrily.

"Alwight, wet's divide da woot," she announced, her mouth filled with apple pieces. The eyes of all the inhabitants on deck sparked up at the word.

"Hmm…I guess I'll divide gold first." Raiyne scattered the contents on deck. It wasn't much, but it was gold all in all.

"Alright, I'll take the gold chain. There are three gold rings so, Cutter, R, and Ashiton take one. The rest of the gold you guys can split amongst yourselves. Except for you news guys, you have to work your way up!"

"What about the gold bar?" Cutter asked.

Raiyne hadn't even noticed the solid gold bar, encrypted with strange designs.

"Beautiful…Keep it somewhere safe Cutter, just in case we need supplies badly."

He nodded.

"Next we got weapons." Raiyne spread the weapons out. "Ok, the shotgun's mine and the two swords are for…hmm…who wants 'em?"

"Aye!" Timothy said as he snatched up the sword.

No one else spoke for the second sword.

"Well, I think Riley should take this one. He's a great swordsman and his sword is about as sharp as a butter knife," Raiyne laughed gleefully at her own joke.

Riley slowly walked over and stooped down to pick up the other sword. He managed to crack a smile, "Thank you."

Raiyne beamed, "Quite welcome Riley. Now, we have an ax, a knife, and three cutlasses." Raiyne examined the weapons for a moment. "Take your pick new pirates, we don't want ye dead on us too soon." Raiyne smiled at them as if she had told them the best news in the world. They nervously took a weapon in hand.

"Well Cutter, could you put that in storage?"

"Aye, yer highness" Cutter joked with her as he attempted an awkward bow.

Raiyne held back a laugh as she said, "Not funny at all."

After they divvied up the rest of the plunder, they got into their positions and sailed off.

* * *

"Where we headed Captain?" questioned R who Raiyne had asked to take the helm for a while. She pondered the question for a second, head tilted up to the blue sky.

"Well, the Sea Stallion seems to be in good shape right now so how bout we try to find another merchant ship. Take all the supplies we can get?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," R said as he maneuvered the ship in another direction.

That night they ransacked another ship, added on more loot, added two more guys.

"Ladies are bad luck my bottom!" Raiyne laughed as she sauntered into now what was her room, the captain's quarters.

She opened the door to find—

"Eww! Did Grear leave rotten fish guts in 'ere?"

The room smelt horrid. However, the bed looked nice and comfy. But the room did not look good at all.

"I think Grear abused his room as much as his crew."

Glass bottles were shattered on the floor, charts and maps were scattered about the desk, and clothing was strewn across the floor. It was also very dark inside the room since the sun had just gone down. Raiyne and her lantern searched the room for more lanterns to light the room. Once she lit the two lanterns she found she plopped down on the bed and sighed, the room wasn't that much brighter than before and it didn't look any better either. That's when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in…if you dare!" she shouted at the person.

It was Cutter.

He looked at Raiyne and then at the room.

"Grear really left a mess for ya." Cutter scratched the top of his head.

"Yup! Wanna help me clean it up?" She jumped toward him using her puppy eyes and poutie lip.

Cutter could never say no to Raiyne when she did that. He ruffled her hair and smiled that smile that made him look 5 years younger.

"Sure, but only if you get someone else to help us."

She smiled evilly and ran outside.

"Ashiton! The dark gloomy ocean is so much fun to look at, but could you come down for a moment?"

Ashiton yawned and climbed down from the crow's nest. You could tell he was sleepy, for he walked over to an invisible man telling him to 'keep watch'. Raiyne giggled and took Ashiton by the hand and led him to her room.

"What's all this about Captain?" he yawned sleepily.

"Well, Grear left my room a mess. I can't sleep in it till it's clean. So, your helpin' me clean it up."

"What?! I didn't agree to that!" Ashiton woke up from his sleepy trance.

"Aww, please Ashiton!" she tried the puppy eyes and poutie lip on him, but it never worked.

"No!" Ashiton started to walk back outside.

"Pleeease, I'll let you sleep in my comfy bed for tonight instead of the hammock!"

Ashiton stopped in his tracks and smiled.

Cutter's jaw dropped open.

Raiyne was frozen in her position until he agreed.

Ashiton walked over to the bed and plopped down. "Very comfy," he commented.

Raiyne was still frozen in her position.

"Agreed," Ashiton answered with a hint of pride.

"Yea!" Raiyne squealed, "Now let's start boys!"

So they cleaned the room. Cutter was in utter shock at what had previously happened. He pondered how Ashiton had got Raiyne to buckle so easily. Ashiton, who was now starting to get sleepy again tried to work as fast as possible so he could go to bed soon. Raiyne took frequent breaks but still helped a good bit.

When it was all done they looked happily at the cleaner room and inspected their work.

"Thanks for the help! Goodnight gentlemen!"

And at that Raiyne turned off the lanterns, pulled off her shoes and some other items, and tucked herself in bed. Both of the twenty-something year old's were dumbfounded.

"Where am I gonna sleep?!" Ashiton questioned.

"Never slept by a girl Ashiton?" Raiyne asked mockingly.

Ashiton silently grumbled.

"I got no problem with you sleepin' by me. Now come on," Raiyne taunted.

"I got a problem…" Cutter mumbled.

"Aww, Cutter," he could feel her giving him a hug in the darkness. "You can come sleep by me too. We'll make it a party! Savvy?" she laughed a bit as she jumped back in the bed.

She liked to copy her old best friend Jack Sparrow. Even though Cutter knew she was best friends with him now he couldn't help but to feel jealous when Raiyne mentioned or copied him.

"Fine with me," Ashiton answered as he slipped off his brown loafers and patched vest and slipped in next to Raiyne.

"Come on Cutter…"

He could tell she was doing the puppy eyes and poutie lip again.

"Fine, I'll sit up and keep watch."

He sat up in the bed on the other side of Raiyne. She gave him another gut squeezing hug.

"Thanks Cutter."

"Aye," he smiled. He tried to stay up as guard for the night, but he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Well it took me long enough. One of the longer more boring chapters, but somehow I like it a bit...especially the ending. Anyway, tell me what you think! -SB**


End file.
